Shattered
by fakefrowns
Summary: She didn’t’ know what to do with herself, while her mom’s an alcoholic and going out with a different boyfriend every week, and her brother is trying to protect his little sister…there was only one thing to do to get away from this life.
1. PROLOUGE

OK so this writing is total opposite from my other story so bare with me. I just want to see what people prefer, so yeah…anyway enjoy.

**PROLOUGE**

I slam the door making an echo noise vibrating as I walk into the little shitty ranch my mother barley pays off the bills to survive. I might sound over dramatic, but I'm not.

"Mom I'm home." I yell as I walk into the living room disgusted for what I see before me. My _mother_ was kissing some guy that I've never seen before, one hand around his waist and a beer can in the other. The guy was so taking advantage of her drunkenness, fondling with her private spots. I gagged before running down the hall to my room, to get as far away from the two strangers.

"Fuck my life." I mumble to myself as I lean against the back of my door, securely behind me.

"Same here." I hear my older brother Cam sigh. I jump surprised to see him in my room, and cautiously walk toward him sitting next to him on my bed to rest my head against his shoulder.

"I just want it to be back to how it was before and get away from all this shit plus, mom doesn't even no that we exist." I start to tear up, as I thought about the past when dad was still alive.

"We should do something about it." Cam says and gently rubs his hand up and down my arm in a soothing way.

"Like what…running away from home?" I mumble closing my eyes.

"Exactly" He says and I pull away from him to look up at his expression to see if he was serious.

"Umm…Cam I was being sarcastic."

"But it would totally work don't you get it. We could actually have a normal life, like we used to." I thought about it and it could work. Mom wouldn't even know that we were gone.

"But where would we go?" I ask.

"I don't know anywhere but here would be better…"

"Yeah" I agree. And I truly believe that nothing could be worse then this life.

* * *

I know short, but I just want to see what kinds of reviews I get to see if you guys want me to go on. Don't worry it was just the prologue, so all next chapters will be longer from now on if you guys enjoyed it.

Sorry I didn't mention age…

Cam- 17 years old.

Massie- 16 years old

**Review if you likey!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

YAY! So I update another chapter…obviously, but this chapter goes to **WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday, finding-forever**,** dusty714,****xoxoDDLSG****, **and **********FlyWithMe .BCBG **(that's supposed to be one word, but it wouldn't let me keep it the other way...sorry)

You're my heroes!!

Oh yeah, so this is going to be…well never mind, I don't want to spoil anything, but I have a huge plan in my head that I fell in love with so I'm sticking to it. (You really didn't need to know that)  
Question- who do you guys like as a pairing? I mean do like the original Derrick and Massie or someone different? I need preferences! Anyway, review and tell me, if not then I might do the total wrong thing. Enough with this…

**~X~**

"Are we there yet?" I complained, squirming in my uncomfortable seat glancing at my brother in frustration.

"About five minutes." He says calmly. How can he be so relaxed when we've been sitting in this stupid junky uncomfortably truck for more then eighteen hours?

"Isn't it kinda weird how I'm going to be living with some guy and his parents I don't even know?"

Apparently, we were heading over to one of Cam's old buddies from grade school. His name is Josh and I didn't even know the guy, but Cam insists that I met him once.

"You'll like Josh, you did four years ago."

"You didn't answer my question, but whatever." I say anode and fold my arms across my chest looking out the window. We start to slow down and turn into a nice looking neighborhood. Cam didn't say anything about richness, but suddenly I became to feel jumpy inside. This was really happening. I am going to have a normal life again.

After two minutes and twenty-eight seconds driving past houses, Cam stops in front of a fancy looking mansion. Nothing like I'm used to.

Urgently, I jump out of the truck to open the back door and grab as many luggages I could carry, not that we brought tons.

Cam comes right behind me following my lead grabbing the rest of our belonging. Wow, we really didn't bring a lot.

"Go ahead." I mumble suddenly feeling nervous and slow my pace so Cam could be in front of me. It was his friend. We walk up to the front door and knock two times before Josh; I guess opens the door wide with a huge smile on his face.

"Cam, my bro!" He says in a deep voice giving him a fist pump and a one arm awkward hug, before pulling away and looking down at me, his smile growing wider, running his eyes over my body. "And you must be the famous Massie Block. I heard a lot about you."

I look down shyly nodding my head. I didn't have any experience with boys, and especially a hot one, which was standing not only but a foot away from me.

"Come on in…" Josh says and leads the way up a staircase. I couldn't help but stare in aww at the place. It was amazing, something you have to see and couldn't describe in words.

"So this will be your room Cam." He says pointing to a decent sized room. Cam walks on in and leaves me alone with Josh. Oh how I hated my brother at the moment. Josh walks on and I follow closely behind. We pass a few rooms until we get to the end of the hallway. "And this will be your room Massie." I peek inside over Josh's shoulder to see my new room and it was unbelievable, at least twice as big as Cam's.

"WOW" I breathe amazed. Josh leans against the doorframe studying me with an enthusiastic expression on his face. I squeeze past him to set my luggage down on the ground before facing him again.

"So if you have any questions, my rooms right across from yours." He says walking into his room motioning with his arm to follow him. I do nervously entering, as if it was a crime to go into a hot guys room. Where the hell was Cam?

He walks over to his bed and sits on it starring at me. I shuffle my feet uncomfortable, not liking the awkward silence. What should I say to some guy I don't even know…ummmm

"Knock Knock…am I interrupting you to love birds?" He chuckles.

"Cam shut up." I say blushing and punch him on the shoulder, but secretly glad for the interruption. I walk past him wanting to get out of the room and as I do, I sigh in relief. This was going to take some time of getting used to. I was still nervous about the whole running away thing. We have planned this for over a month and here it was actually happening.

I grab one of my luggages from the ground plopping it on my new queen sized bed. As I empty clothes, I scan around me. There was a huge window overlooking the backyard of the house, an in ground pool, tennis court, golf course. How could someone possible have enough money to buy so much?

I shake my head in thought as a knock on the door startles me.

"Hey Mass, do you want to come with me and Josh, he's going to show us around."

"Yep the most amazing tour guide you can find in town. You're lucky that I wasn't busy today." Josh say as the two boys glide into my new room with Josh having a flirty smile on his face.

"No I'm good. I think I'm going to finish unpacking my things."

"You sure?" Cam asks

"…Yeah" I didn't know if I could take Josh's presence.

"Ok, then" Cam says slipping out of the room with Josh right behind him. It's not like I didn't notice the obviously wink Josh gave me, but I ignored it. Wow, he is such a player…bitch.

**~X~**

Ding Ding

I walk into the door of a pharmacy that was five minutes away form Josh's house. After my brother and his perverted friend left, I found a local map studying it trying to find a store walking distance for a new job I would apply for. It was this or the library, and the pharmacy seemed like a less boring job.

It's weird how Josh's family was rich and his parents wanted us to pay off rent, but it's totally fine with me, if in exchange I have a normal life.

I scan around me wondering where I have to go to ask for an application. There was no one around except a teenage looking girl checking out behind a cashier. I walk behind the line, which was only an old woman buying medicine pills.

"Have a nice day." The girl said with a way to high pitched voice that was extremely annoying.

I walk up to her and she rolls her eyes. I guess referring to the old lady. "Hi, Umm I was wondering where I could pick up an application for a job here?"

"Sure, one sec." She says her voice automatically changing into a sweet innocent one.

"What's with the-"I say pointing to my mouth while looking at hers.

"Oh, my boss says I have to be extra nice to the customers, so he just said do something to your voice…weird right, I mean how low can you get?" She says leaning down, opening a draw, handing me a piece of paper. I grab it immediately.

"Thanks" I mumble looking back up to the girl.

"By the way, I'm Alicia." She says directing a manicured hand towards me. I accept it caustically, before pulling away. "It's about time someone decent enough might be working her."

"Ummm thanks, I guess."

"No offense to you, but everybody here is so boring age…like in there 30's ugh it's so depressing."

I nod, not interested in talking to this stranger anymore.

"So what's your name again?" She asks glancing behind me to see someone walk up, waiting to be checked out.

"Massie" I say inching my way to the door.

"Well hopefully I will see you around." She calls right before I escape out the doors. Thank God, but right now I wasn't looking for a friend. Just trying to get out of the depressing stage…taking it slow.

**

* * *

****WOW **I have to say that this chapter wasn't to exciting.

So sorry about that, but PLEASE review, cuz I love them! When I look at my email, I always squeal with excitement when it says I got mail. OR am I just weird like that?

Anyway remember to tell me what pairings you like kk. It's all up to you, not me.


	3. Chapter 2

OK, let me just say that I reread the last chapter and all I can say is horrible…UGH I'm pissed off with myself, but hopefully this will blow away everything I have done so far.

Sorry if I didn't make it clear in the prologue about age, but I will tell you again…

Massie-16

Cam-17

Oh btw and just to make it clear to everybody I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Kk coolio

* * *

I shut the front door behind me with a huge grin plastered on my face, skipping up the stairs and heading to my room.

"What's the big exciting news?" Cam asks, blocking my pathway as he exits his room with an amused expression on his face.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, trying to squeeze past him, but was unsuccessful.

"Yes…so spill it out."

"Well…" I start, looking straight in his two different colored eyes that always amused me. "I got accepted to a job." I say jumping up and down, not able to hold in my excitement any longer.

"You applied for a job…how come I didn't know about this?" He asks serious all of a sudden, and unfortunately becoming all brotherly and protective.

"Chill Cam." I say rolling my eyes.

"Good, you're here Massie." Josh says interrupting our conversation, walking up the stairs all sweaty with his hand on his forehead breathing heavily, his hair sticking onto his face. "So I was wondering if you guys want to come for a dip in the pool, since my run totally killed me with the heat." He says walking towards us, and I couldn't help put stare dumbfounded. Did I mention he was shirtless…with a six-pack? GUH!

"Ummm…..ummm….I-"I stammer and look up at Josh to see a huge smirk on his face. Great he noticed me starring.

"We would love to!" Cam says, tracing me out of my thoughts and I give him a death glare, taking my eyes hesitantly off of Josh…I don't know if I concentrate with Josh around flirting with me and to add to that, SHIRTLESS!

I shift my feet uncomfortable during an awkward silence, trying to get a sentence in, demanding my brain to concentrate on things other then a shirtless guy standing a foot away from you. "I don't know…I still have-"

"Oh come on Mass-" Josh pleaded bringing his hands together giving me the puppy dog face, and taking a step closer to me, leaning his head lower so it was level with mine. "I haven't talked to you since you got here, and you will have fun…trust me, I can tell you need some relaxing time."

"I do?" I raise my eyebrow questionably not taking my eyes off his.

"Yes." He sighs and takes one of my hands in his. I froze forgetting that we had an audience, but to only feel the warmth of Josh's hand in mine.

"Well I guess…" I mumble looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"YES!" He says letting go of my hand and bringing them up into the air in fist. "Go get ready and head out to the pool asap. OK?" He asks walking off not waiting for an answer. I turn towards my brother to see him have a curious look on his face and smirks.

What the hell just happened? Damn Josh was good at his flirty little game, pursuing me to go to the pool, when he obviously knew I was weak around him. Well this wasn't over yet, I was going to get my revenge and I am definitely not going to fall for him whether I want to or not.

"UGH" I moan and stomp toward my room, passing Cam. I breathe in and out calming myself; we were just going for a swim… no big deal.

When I enter my room, I freeze realizing that I had to wear a bikini in front of Josh. Why oh why couldn't I just own a one piece this one time? I question myself as I grouchily drag my feet to my walk in closet, furiously grabbing the only swimsuit I owned…solid navy blue.

I lock my door just in case someone might barge in unexpectedly as I slip off my clothes and forcefully put on my bikini. I walk over to the full-length mirror turning around examining myself. I didn't look _that_ bad.

Lazily, I throw my naturally curly hair in a sloppy ponytail. I thought this day was exciting, but as it dragged on…it seems like it's getting worse by the second.

Whatever, I sigh slipping on flip-flops, walking out of my room, but grabbing a towel as I went, rapping it around my waist trying to cover up some of my skin.

The day will be over sooner or later.

**~X~**

"Josh stop...haha…STOP!" I cry laughing so hard that I didn't know if my stomach could take it anymore.

"What? Is little miss Massie getting her hair wet when she explained multiple times for nobody to do anything not to get it wet." Josh says laughing and shoving water at me again.

"YES!" I yell and move away out of splashing reach, swimming closer to Cam hiding behind him to shield my body away from Josh.

Josh truly wasn't that bad of a person, but I still dislike how he tries to put sneaky moves on me. He was still a pervert but a good laugh and I felt more comfortable around him, being myself.

"OK OK…I'll stop." Josh says lifting his hands up in the air in an innocent kind of way. "Hey do you want to play a game?" He asks changing the subject apparently, his eyes suddenly glinting with excitement.

"If it involves you pushing me underwater and seeing who holds there breath the longest, I'm out." I say swimming over to the ladder and pulling myself out of the pool with water dripping on the concrete floor repeatedly.

"No thanks." Cam says swimming over to the edge of the pool and dunking his head underwater.

"No nothing like that." He says following my lead, getting out of the pool now next to me. He looked like a model standing there, his swim trunks sticking to his body, while his hair clanged to his head. He rubbed his hand threw his jet black hair making it stick up in multiple directions.

"Well…what is it then?" I ask turning my body away from him, hating the way I was starting to feel about him.

"I'll show you." He says and I automatically felt his hands on my shoulders leading me over to the deep end of the pool.

"I swear if you push me in-"I object trying to stop my pace, but that only made him more anxious.

"No, I'm not going to do that…but you have to close your eyes."

"What?" I scream, "I am not going to close-"But suddenly his hands cover my eyes making me blind, seeing only blackness. "JOSH!" I squirm trying to pull his hands off me, but he only tightened his grip pulling me right up against his body.

"I love how you say my name." He whispers into my ear, his hot breath blowing against my skin. "Especially when you scream it."

I kept walking not complaining after that, feeling awkward…was I flirting back?

"OK…take a step here…not to the right, forward…a little higher…..there you got it." I felt Josh's body still pressed against mine as he stepped in movement with me.

Something felt rough under my feet and I curl my toes up wondering what was going to happen next. Josh's hands were still over my eyes. "And walk forward…small steps…wait not there...ok you got-"

"AAAHHHHH!" I scream suddenly able to see what was happening and I was falling into the deep side of the pool, now underwater accidentally taking a gulp of chlorine in my mouth. I struggle getting up for air and right when I get above the surface, I see Josh laughing hilariously.

I cough, gagging and chocking on more water, struggling and trying to keep above surface. "Ouckouckouck….ouck" I cough wondering if I was dying or not and I drown back underwater, but before I thought I couldn't hold my breath anymore, while trying hard not to cough and gulp more water down my throat, strong arms wrapped around me, bringing me up to the surface as I gasp and continue coughing.

I close my eyes as my cough dies down gradually, in Josh's arms, my head cradled against his chest.

"It's OK." He says stocking my hair. "I didn't mean to, it was only a joke…don't worry I will never do it again." He soothes whispering in my ear and kissing my hair. I pull back hesitantly suddenly embarrassed about the incident.

I cough one last time, before taking a breathe sighing. I didn't feel like doing anything, but taking a deep sleep and forgetting about everything that just happened. Josh lays me on a lawn chair carefully, sitting next to me on the same chair putting an arm around my shoulder rubbing my skin.

"Massie…what happened?" Cam asks alarmed getting out of the pool hurriedly jogging over to us. Apparently, Cam was seeing how long he could hold his breath and didn't realize what happened until now.

"Cam don't worry I'm fine now." I sigh closing my eyes resting my head on Josh's chest.

"It was dumb of me, I was just fooling around and then I see Massie choking making me alarmed and so terrified…I thought she was going to….well something bad happen to her." Josh whispers and I could feel his breathe on me cheek.

"Here we should probably bring her up to her room…she needs to get some rest." Cam says coming over to my side lifting me up in his arms.

"I can walk myself." I pout as Cam sets me down on my feet hesitantly. He guides me into the house, as I walk with my eyes barley open trying not to squint and keep my vision in focus.

As we slowly progress and enter my room. I fall onto my bed still in my bikini already half-asleep, but before I'm fully out of it, someone whispers.

"I'm so sorry Mass…please forgive me." And kisses me on my forehead.

* * *

Let me just say that later on chapters will be way more exciting…I'm already hyper about them now, so don't worry its going to get really really good.

And sorry nothing really happened in this chappie, but this was pretty much a chapter of Mosh. Did you enjoy it or not?!

OK so to tell you the truth, I'm like totally falling in love with Josh in the story…I don't know why…LOL (But I will always love Taylor Lautner more!)

Sorry to you guys if you want more Cam and Massie…Do you? Because I will add more of them if you review and tell me to.

And for all you Derrick fans, he will be coming into the next chapter.

I still don't know what pairings I want…UGH if I can get more opinions that would be awesome…then I have a better judgment.

Sorry for the random chattering, but I'm done…I think


End file.
